Tell It To The Witches
Tell It To The Witches is the third episode of the first season of The Charming Dead. It is the third episode of the fanfiction series overall. It was written and directed by MdaCHARMED2016. Plot Rick makes a decision to go back to Atlanta to save a man's life and Piper is the witch selected to go with him. Lori and Shane must deal with the surprising return of someone they thought was dead. Phoebe and Paige have to deal with Ed while Prue face her own demons. The Script To read the script for this episode, please go here: here Cast Main Cast * Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell * Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell * Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell * Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews * Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes Supporting Cast * Steven Yeun as Glenn Rhee * IronE Singleton as T-Dog * Sarah Wayne Callies as Lori Grimes * Jon Bernthal as Shane Walsh * Chandler Riggs as Carl Grimes * Emma Bell as Amy * Laurie Holden as Andrea * Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon * Jeffrey DeMunn as Dale Horvath * Juan Gabriel Pareja as Morales * Adam Minarovich as Ed Peletier *Melissa McBride as Carol Peletier *Jeryl Prescott Sales as Jacqui *Madison Lintz as Sophia Peletier *Maddie Lomax as Eliza Morales *Viviana Chavez-Vega as Miranda Morales *Noah Lomax as Louis Morales *Andrew Rothenberg as Jim Guests * Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt Uncredited * Gregory Nicotero as Deer Walker Magical Notes Locations * Department Store * Atlanta Survivor Camp * Halliwell Manor Powers and Abilities In order of appearance -- powers won't be listed twice * Premonition; used by Phoebe * Orbing; used by Paige * Telekinesis; used by Prue Spells and Rituals Music Trivia *First appearance of Daryl Dixon. *First appearance of Amy. *First appearance of Dale Horvath. *First appearance of Lori Grimes. *First appearance of Shane Walsh. *First appearance of Carl Grimes. *First appearance of Jim. * First appearance of Carol Peletier. *First appearance of Ed Peletier. *First appearance of Sophia Peletier. *First appearance of Miranda Morales. *First appearance of Eliza Morales. *First appearance of Louis Morales. *This is the only episode of the series in which the entire group of Atlanta appears. *Bellwood Quarry is the location of the lake that Shane and Carl caught frogs on and where the women did their laundry. Taken from this thread: "Following the completion of mining, the Bellwood Quarry was acquired by the City of Atlanta for a mixed-use recreational/park facility and water reservoir." *The name of the episode, "Tell It To The Witches," refers to the fact that witches have joined the camp as well as the fact as just before Lori leaves, she tells Shane to "tell it to the witches." The saying is also a metaphor for words going unheard or unaccepted, which recurs throughout the episode. * The Walker that was eating the deer that Daryl was tracking was played by Greg Nicotero, whom serves as the Walking Dead's co-executive producer and special effects make-up designer. References # Tell It To The Frogs - visit them for more information on the original Walking Dead episode. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Charming Dead Category:Charmed Category:Walking Dead Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Seasons